More Than Meets The Eye
by Rasf
Summary: Trapped in Mortmain's mansion with all reason gone and the only thing left is: torture, or death, what will they choose? Based on the occurrences in Charlotte13245's ID RP :D


**_Alright guys, this is the complete FanFic for our amazing RP, hope you guys like it! It might be a little depressing and...maybe a little graphic at some parts? But there's your warning lol now, ENJOY! :D_**

Everything was still, there was no sound, no movement, no feeling; there was nothing. Illiana stood in the middle of a darkened room, looking out over the city as though she were floating from above.

"You're here." said a sultry voice from behind; her eyes narrowed.

"What did you expect?" she inquired, her voice cold, emotionless, but overall, empty.

"Well, I would suppose, as the memory of-" Illiana suddenly snarled furiously, emotion bubbling to the surface.

"You have NO RIGHT to talk to me about Blaine!" she shouted, turning around to face the man who murdered her love and took her children. Her eyes were dark, black almost, and her skin was a startling pale, more so than before. It had been twenty four hours since he was killed, since her daughter and son were taken, since she was captured.

"Sweetheart, this was all on you." Andreas chuckled; Illiana's expression became dark, a shadow passing over her features.

"How's Helena?" Illiana asked, smirking mercilessly; Andreas flinched, emotion passing over his features. Suddenly, he had Illiana by the neck, his hand squeezing tightly and all Illiana could do, was chuckle.

"Bitch." he spat venomously.

"Yes?" she laughed sardonically. Andreas threw her against the glass doors that opened to the balcony. Glass shattered everywhere, pieces digging into her skin, tearing it, blood seeping and oozing from her wounds.

Illiana leaped to her feet and lunged at Andreas with a hair-rising roar, clawing at his face and leaving scratch marks that looked as if birds had taken amusement upon him. Andreas pulled out a dagger and jabbed it into her abdomen, expecting a shout of pain but Illiana simply laughed and elbowed him in the jaw, producing a sickening cracking sound, indicating she had dislocated it. Andreas turned and pinned Illiana to the floor, smirking down at her and crashing his lips to hers and moving his hands along her body, leaving them on her chest as he squeezed it, knowing she would hate it.

Illiana felt a deep and vile revulsion course through her as Andreas touched her, only Blaine had ever touched her. She bit his lip roughly, causing the skin to break and blood to run free; Andreas winced and slapped her, leaving a dark bruise to form on her pale skin, but moving his hand up her shirt while the other held her hands over her head. She lifted her body, trying to get him off of her but he simply laughed evily and ran his hand to the waist band of her pants. Illiana felt her eyes widened; the bastard was going to rape her. She snarled and lifted her knee, kicking him in his manly area; Andreas groaned but tightened his hold on Illiana. She closed her eyes shut, a plan forming in her head, and she let herself relax despite the horrible sensation that she felt in her body as he touched her. Andreas, sensing that she was giving up, thinking that she had finally broke, grinned and bit her lip, causing it to swell. He let go of her hands and pulled her pants down while lifting her shirt with the other; he needed a distraction from the pain of losing Helena, and what better distraction, then getting some, and destroying the indestructible Illiana Edris.

As Andreas let her hands go, she lifted his face to hers, as if she were going to kiss him, but instead hit his nose with the palm of her hand and kicked him off, taking his dagger and jamming it into his collar bone before kicking his chest, right where his heart was protected; Andreas shouted in pain, writhing and pulling Illiana's ankle, knocking her down. Illiana rolled away from Andreas and bounded to her feet, stomping on his abdomen and pinning him down with her dagger.

"You bitch!" he pulled the dagger out with his last remaining force, coughing blood and, with his last ounce of strength, he stabbed her, right in the stomach although his goal was her heart. Illiana bit back a shout and kicked him away from her, pulling the blade out as she ground her teeth together.

Illiana then took the seraph blade that was lodged in Andreas' belt and slashed it across his chest and abdomen, following by pinning his private part with the dagger momentarily and leaning down, her lips at his ears, smirking, with a dark look in her eyes, "You shouldn't have touched me."

The light in Andreas' eyes had disappeared, his body was sprawled on the floor, limp. Illiana stared at him emotionlessly, feeling no sense of satisfaction because it wouldn't bring Blaine back, it wouldn't help her save her children. Illiana looked deflated; she had nothing left. Suddenly a shout echoed through Illiana's ears, followed by a menacing laugh.

Illiana bolted from the room, ignoring the pain that thrashed throughout her body, pushing herself forward despite everything, because somewhere, in this forsaken place, were her children. She followed the sound as it escalated, leading her to the lower compartments of the mansion, to a room, in specific.

She kicked the door open, not knowing where she had the strength to do so, it's hinges falling off, and in her plain eyesight, she saw Blaine, chained up to a wall, his face bruised and bloodied; her heart contracted and for a moment, she was relieved; he was alive, but the relief vanished as she registered his state.

Blaine had his head hanging down, all emotion drained from his face, and the tell-tale signs that he had been crying were streaked along his cheeks; he hadn't seen her, and, apparently, neither had Mortmain.

"She's dead, but, don't worry, I enjoyed her enough for you before Andreas, then he killed her, you know, after taking his vengeance." Mortmain laughed, "And your children, after considering their strength, their ability, were killed." He laughed again; Illiana glared but stayed quiet, she had to get Blaine free, but as to how he hadn't managed it himself, she didn't know.

"You fucking bastard!" Blaine said, his voice cracking, sobs threatening to rip free from his chest.

"You see, " Mortmain started, walking up to him and holding a blade to his neck, "That's what happens when you fall in love." He chuckled, "Such a pointless emotion."

Blaine looked at the blade with no fear whatsoever, no _emotion_ whatsoever.

_Blaine…_Illiana thought as her heart contracted and her blood ran like fire in her veins. Blaine was alive, but he thought she and their children were dead, that's why he wasn't fighting back. Illiana locked her jaw and stepped out of the shadows, standing tall and looking deadly, but still beaten and half dead, just as she had been the first time she saw Blaine.

Mortmain had been rising his blade, aiming it towards Blaine's heart and Illiana's eyes narrowed, "How about we take that away?" Mortmain chuckled darkly.

"Pointless emotion, is it?" Illiana spoke, her voice deadly and her eyes sharp, despite her current physical state. Her hand was clenched tightly around her dagger and seraph blade. Blaine's head snapped up, his eyes looking at her incredulously.

"Illiana?" he croaked; Illiana winked at him, and the light in his eyes returned as they locked gazed.

Suddenly Blaine, with his inhumane strength, ripped the chains that held his wrists back and gabbed Mortmain around the neck, "You son of a bitch." He spat, punching him in the gut and taking the blade from him, "This, is for my family." He jabbed it into Mortmain's stomach, bringing it up to his heart. Mortmain shuddered, his body convulsing before going limp.

Blaine dropped him and walked over to Illiana, taking her into his arms and crashing her against him, "Illy, _my _Illy." He breathed out; Illiana smiled and hugged Blaine back, her heart contracting; he was here, he was safe.

Illiana looked up at Blaine, "My Blaine." She leaned up and met her lips to his, kissing him with all the emotions that had evaded her for the past day.

He was safe.

Blaine crushed Illiana against him as his lips assaulted hers. Illiana, in turn, tangled her fingers though his hair, pulling him closer to her, needing him, reveling in his touch, his wonderful, amazing touch. She felt her skin burn with the fire he always brought and she felt her heart lift, that is, until she remembered her children.

Illiana pulled away and looked Blaine in the eyes, her own eyes shining brightly with unshed tears and with joy to see him. She caressed his cheek lovingly and pecked his lips, before shifting her expression into a serious one.

"Blaine, we have to find Celine and Jonathan." She said, the name of her children like a caress on her tongue, but her heart squeezed when she remembered that they weren't safe in this place, and all she wanted to do was hold them in her arms and protect them from everyone and everything.

"Let's go." Blaine said, his eyes focusing. He grasped Illiana's hand and pulled her along with him, "Stay close to me, do _not_ move from my sight." He commanded.

Normally Illiana would protest, but she didn't want to be away from Blaine either, so, she complied. She gripped her seraph blade and walked along side Blaine. Listening to every movement, every breath, ever water droplet, for any sign of her children's cries.

"Where are the others?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Claire and Zeda were taken to a deeper compartment of the mansion, but, I don't know where, I managed to kill Helena, not Andreas, that is, not before we got captured." Illiana's eyes darkened as she remembered her time with Andreas. Blaine, noticing the look in Illiana's eyes, growled.

"I swear, I would rise him from the dead and torture the bastard for years until I finally let him die." He snarled furiously.

Illiana shook her head and looked to her sides, fully on alert, her blade drawn and her dagger at the ready, "I already killed the bastard, don't worry." She said detached.

"Illy…" Blaine blanched, taking in her expression, a realization hitting, his eyes growing dark with uncontained, raw fury, "Did he…?"

"No," Illiana answered quickly, "but he tried to." Her eyes were dark as she moved forward, not meeting Blaine's gaze. She felt violated and dirty; Blaine took Illiana's hand and squeezed it.

"I won't ever let anything like that happen to you again, I swear." Blaine said, his voice soft, the way it only was when he talked to her; Illiana smiled.

"And I swear I won't ever let anything happen to you again," She lightly took his hand and kissed it, wincing against the pain. Illiana caught the look in Blaine's eye that indicated he wanted to heal her, but she shook her head, "Now's not the time." She moved forward, focusing and trying to remember her way around the place.

"CAINE!" Illiana's head snapped to the side as she recognized Zeda's voice, _shout_, coming from that direction. She locked eyes with Blaine and began to run, bolting towards the hall where the shout came from.

"NO! STOP! NO!" Zeda's voice broke and sobs echoed through the halls. Illiana finally found the door to the room and gestured for Blaine to follow. Just as she opened the door downstairs, she did to this one, kicking it open.

"Zeda…" Caine coughed, blood spewing from his mouth. Zeda's eyes looked up when she heard the door break but Caine remained on the floor, writing in pain. Zeda's skin was torn up and bloody, bruises covering all her visible skin while Caine was cut deeply in several places, blood running from his wounds, and, hovering over him was Maximus, whip in hand.

Maximus eyed Blaine and grinned, "Son!" he boasted.

Blaine snarled and lunged at his father but suddenly, Caine shouted in pain.

"Caine, no!" Zeda sobbed uncontrollably, desperately reaching for Caine as she was chained almost in the same fashion as Blaine had been.

Illiana cursed and ran to Caine, "No," Caine coughed, his body spazzing, "get," _cough_, "Zeda, first." He said faintly, his voice growing soft, weak. Illiana locked her jaw and ran to Zeda, slashing at the chains with her sword but they wouldn't budge.

"Damnit!" she shouted furiously. At a distance, Blaine and Maximus were fighting. Maximus had injured Blaine greatly, striking him on his unhealed wounds, while Blaine broke his father's arm, nose, and dislocated his shoulder.

Illiana pulled out her stele and drew a rune on Zeda's chains, not waiting for them to give way before running to Caine, Zeda running quickly after.

"Caine, Caine my love, stay with me." Zeda said, pulling him onto her lap as Illiana drew healing runes, _powerful _healing runes, on him.

Caine shrieked in pain, his body convulsing as the Marks sunk into his skin, momentarily distracting Blaine as memories from when they were younger hit. Maximus, noticing the distraction, slashed his blade along Blaine's abdomen and ran out of the room, knowing he hand no chance against them all.

Illiana shouted and ran towards Blaine, stele already out and ready. She quickly drew a rune on him, "Blaine, don't you dare die on me, remember what I told you, I'll bring you back just to kill you myself." Her eyes shone with tears and Blaine chuckled.

"I told you," he winced, "I wouldn't die." She helped him up as the rune took effect and looked at Zeda, who was doing the same with Caine.

"Where are Will and Claire? Jem and Annabelle? Tessa?" she paused, her heart contracting, "Celine and Jonathan?" Zeda's eyes flashed.

"Tessa," she sighed and growled, "she betrayed us."

Illiana blanched, "What?" Caine coughed.

"The bitch was working with Mortmain all along," he coughed again, "the whole 'Tessa was captured' crap was just away to lure us out of hiding." Illiana and Blaine cursed brightly, at the same time, which, would have been amusing, at any other time. Illiana shook her head.

"What about the others?" Zeda shook her head.

"I don't know, but I heard shouts earlier before they brought Caine, it sounded like Claire." She looked at Illiana, "Can't you communicate with Annabelle through your mind?" Illiana cursed again.

"No, only she knows how, she never taught me, I just know how to respond, but if she's worried about Jem, she's not going to be paying attention to anything else," she sighed, knowing that's how she was.

"Enough talk." Blaine said, his strength returning, "We don't have time to lose." He gripped Illiana's hand, leading her, along with Caine and Zeda, out of the room.

The four were quiet as they moved through the corridors of the mansion, each gripping a weapon tightly in their hands.

"Illiana, wouldn't it be better to split up-"

"No," Blaine interrupted firmly, his voice one of high authority, "We can't split up, we're more vulnerable that way." Caine nodded.

"He's right, if we're alone, even paired, it's easier to get caught again." He looked at Zeda, pulling her close, "I can't have that happen to you again," he caressed her cheek lightly, his eyes darkening at the bruises on her face; Zeda sighed.

"It's nothing Caine, don't worry." Caine growled softly but said nothing.

Illiana's mind had been occupied, trying to see if she could find any connection with Annabelle, but it was to no avail that she found any such connection; she sighed in frustration. Blaine glanced at her, eyebrow raised, but said nothing, leading the four still.

_Illiana? _Illiana stopped moving all of a sudden when she heard Annabelle's voice in her mind.

_Annabelle? Where are you?_ She thought.

"What's going on?" Blaine demanded, moving to her side and gesturing for Caine and Zeda to be on guard.

"Annabelle, she's talking to me." Illiana said, slightly detached and she listened for Annabelle.

_I do not know, it is dark, and I am tied up, T-Tessa, she took Will and Jem, Claire is by my side, but I cannot find Jem,_ her mental voice cracked and Illiana cursed.

_Can you locate Will's mind? _Illiana asked.

_I can,but it is foggy and he, I am afraid they have drugged him. _Illiana pinched the bride of her nose and opened her eyes, "Annabelle said that Tessa took Will and Jem, she can't locate Jem's mind, which means he's more than likely unconscious while Will's mind is foggy, probably drugged."

Blaine cursed and moved forward, "Tell Annabelle to keep her mind connected to yours, we can find them quicker that way." Illiana nodded and told Annabelle; she complied.

_Alright, tell me everything you hear Annabelle, and tell Claire to help you ._Illiana ordered.

_I-I can hear water dripping from the ceiling, air pouring in from somewhere along with the sound of wheels from carriages, so there is probably a window here. _Illiana nodded, registering everything Annabelle said, "They're in the cellar." She said, walking away from everyone and towards the direction of the cellar.

"Illy," Blaine caught up with her, "What did I say before." Illiana sighed and took his hand, walking quickly as Zeda and Caine followed.

They walked down the steps, close to the cellar doors when Automations poured in from the sides. Everyone cursed and drew their weapons.

A woman-like automation lunged at Caine, clawing at his face, chest, shoulders. It's robotic hand made contact with Caine's bare skin causing Caine to wince and grit his teeth.

"You wanna tango bitch? Let's tango." His hands began to glow eerily, taking the color of bright red, then yellow, then orange, and leaving off as a bright green. Caine threw fire at the automation, which shrieked at the contact.

"Caine!" Blaine shouted as he fought off two automations, "the automations have oil!" Caine cursed brightly.

"Move! Now!" he growled, running at Zeda and killing off the automation she was fighting, covering her with his body. Illiana winced as an automation cut her abdomen, chest, and sides. She drove her blade into its clockwork heart and shoved it against the one that would explode in a moment. She ran to Blaine and helped him fight off the several he had been taking on.

"No! Illy go with Caine!" Blaine shouted as he killed off two more automations.

"I am _not_ leaving you Blaine." Blaine cursed and winced as an automation slashed him. Illiana snarled and ground her blade into the automation.

"Don't touch my husband." She growled. Blaine took hold of her and ran towards Caine.

Caine ignited his body and made his radius surround everyone as the automation exploded. Metal flew all around them, but bounced off of the fire that surrounded them because of Caine. Oil spilled all over the ground and made Caine's fire burn brighter; after a few moments, it ended and Illiana rand forward, pulling Blaine with her, Caine and Zeda following.

Zeda ran forward and kicked the door open; Illiana smirked.

"You've learned well." She said as she stormed into the cellar. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she ran to the metal cell that had Annabelle and Claire locked up. Claire was sprawled on the floor, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she groaned in pain. Illiana's eyes widened and she pulled her stele out, quickly drawing a rune to open the bars.

The metal bars groaned in protest as they unlatched form the ceiling and floor, collapsing in front of Illiana. Illiana, being impatient as always ran forward and pulled Claire onto her lap.

"My baby…" she cried. Illiana stroked her hair gently, waving Blaine over.

"Cary her." She ordered as she made her way to Annabelle, whom was being helped by Zeda. Illiana pulled out her dagger and cut the ropes. Annabelle's pale skin was marked with rope burns, small gashes and blood clots. Illiana's gaze narrowed and she looked at Caine.

"Carry Annabelle." She then looked at Zeda, "You and me are flanking them, we keep them safe."

Blaine looked at Illiana, his eyes shining with worry and pride. Illiana moved, pushing the guys forward, walking right next to Blaine on one side, Caine at the other, and Zeda on Caine's side.

"Annabelle," Illiana said soflty, eyes scanning the area around them, "I'm sure you'll feel if we're near Jem?" she nodded, "Good, when we do, tell us." Annabelle bit her lip and nodded in agreement.

They walked around the halls for a few moments when Annabelle shouted in pain. Everyone turned to look at her sharply as she gasped for breath, "Jem," she croaked.

Illiana looked at the closest room and made a beeline for it, the others following. Caine held Annabelle gently as Zeda moved forward, after Illiana. Illiana made it to the door and she drew a few runes on her that consisted of agility, silence, and strength. She opened the door, Zeda following, only to witness Tessa, the girl they all thought as sweet and good, smiling viciously down at Jem and Will.

Tessa looked up as they entered and smirked.

"Look Jem, Will," she kicked them each, both wincing in pain, "We have a reunion." She snickered, pulling a blade from her revealing dress. It was an extremely low cut, dark purple dress. Its sides were slashed open on purpose and the skirt was above the knee.

"Slut." Illiana spat; Tessa glared.

"You're one to talk!" she shouted, throwing a dagger at her, one, which Illiana caught with ease.

"Please, if you're going to be throwing things, make it more accurate." Illiana glared, throwing the dagger back at her, pinning her to the wall. Tessa glared and pulled the dagger out. She moved towards Jem and pulled the dagger forward while pulling out a flask; Will's eyes widened.

"Tessa," he choked, moving forward, "Don't do this." Tessa glared at Will and threw another dagger at him, landing it right in his chest. Will shouted in agony while Jem moved towards his Parabatai's, only to be stomped on by Tessa.

Claire, still in Blaine's arms, shouted out Will's name and struggled in Blaine's arms. Annabelle, however, was writhing in pain, feeling both Jem and Will's pain. Tessa looked at Annabelle and grinned, laughing manically.

"Oh, Annabelle, does that hurt?" she dipped her dagger into the flask, a flask that contained Jem's drug, before lodging it into Jem's thigh. Jem shouted in pain, his body thrashing against the pain and injection. Annabelle let out a hair-rising shriek and began hyperventilating in Caine's arms.

"Jem!" Will shouted, pulling his strength together and dragging himself towards Jem. Illiana, having enough of watching Tessa, gripped her seraph blade and lunged herself at the devil girl.

"We protected you!" Illiana shouted, striking her.

"I know." Tessa grinned and gripped Illiana by the hair, yanking one out, "And now, I know how to beat you." Tessa suddenly transformed to look exactly like Illiana, down to her crooked smile; Illiana glared.

"Can't stand looking at yourself so you have to look like me?" Illiana smirked, "I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but, damn, this is taking it to the extreme." Illiana snickered and blocked her mind, knowing Tessa could read it. She lunged at her once more and punched her before taking a dagger and driving it into her side. Tessa in turn did the same but into Illiana's abdomen.

"Illy!" Blaine shouted, lightly setting Claire beside Will; Tessa smirked and rolled around with Illiana purposely to confuse Blaine.

"You're stupid if you think this will work." Tessa smirked at Illiana as their bodies tangled together. Blaine growled and looked at Illiana and Tessa as they rolled together, both striking at each other.

"Damn it!" Blaine shouted.

Caine had moved to Jem, letting Annabelle pull him onto her lap.

"Jem, love, look at me." She cried, pulling his energy into hers, and letting hers seep into his. Jem groaned and shook his head weakly.

"No," he coughed, "Don't." he touched Annabelle cheek lightly, caressing it as tears rolled down.

"Claire." Will wheezed, blindly searching for her hand. Claire gripped Will's hand gently but firmly, "I'm right here Will." Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love you Will." She sobbed.

Will placed his hand over her lips, "Shush, Claire, don't cry, c'mon, don't cry." He said weakly. Claire looked up.

"Illiana! Draw runes on Will, _please_." She shouted; Illiana grunted as Tessa pinned her down.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment Claire." Illiana kicked Tessa off and swiftly crashed her into the wall.

"I'll admit, I'm a worthy advisory, but I know how to defeat myself Tessa." Tessa smirked.

"I highly doubt that." Blaine looked between Illiana and 'Illiana' his mind spinning as he could not help Illiana because, although he knew which was his Illiana, he couldn't risk it.

Annabelle, not completely ignoring everyone, was sobbing as Jem's life slipped from her hands, "Jem, Jem please, please do not, _please!_" she buried her face in Jem's chest while Jem tried to hold her, coughing up blood every few minutes.

"I love you Annabelle," his voice drifted off.

"NO! Jem!" Annabelle sobbed, shaking Jem, "You cannot die, you cannot!" she began shaking uncontrollably. Will, hearing Annabelle's shouts at a distance, for his life too, was slipping through Claire's fingers, dragged himself towards Jem.

"Till the end Brother." He coughed, gripping Jem's hand.

"Don't talk like that Will!" Claire shouted, shaking her head, "I told you! I told you Will! Damnit I _told _you!" she sobbed.

Zeda looked at Caine and bit her lip, feeling completely useless. Caine held her close, stroking her hair, thinking of a way to save Will and Jem while Blaine snarled furiously, feeling completely inept.

Tessa laughed as Jem and Will died; Illiana blanched and snarled, pushing her against the wall where a metal rode protruded from.

"You bitch! Those to care for you, _loved _ you! And this is how you repay them?" Illiana's eyes darkened, turning black. Tessa shouted out in pain as the metal rod dug into her skin. "I'm not through with you yet _princess_."

Tessa writhed under Illiana's grasp; Illiana laughed emotionlessly, her expression malevolent. Blaine looked at Illiana and gaped, never, ever had he seen his wife like that, and, it scared him a little, but also made him ridiculously proud.

"I'm going to ask you this once, if you don't tell me Tessa, I swear by the Angel you'll regret it." She pressed Tessa farther against the metal rod, causing screams to echo through the entire room, "Where. Are. My. Children?"

Tessa laughed then shouted in pain, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Illiana snarled and pushed her farther, taking a blade from her belt and bringing it along her sides, cutting into her flesh; blood oozed form her wound, staining her trampy dress.

"Tell me!" Illiana roared when, out of nowhere, a blade cut Illiana's arm. Illiana locked her jaw to keep from shouting, but kept her gaze on Tessa, knowing Blaine would watch her back.

Blaine turned around to see his father; Blaine glared and Caine was abruptly by his side.

"Father." Blaine said emotionlessly. Caine, on the other hand, had his hands clenched and burning at his sides, "Bastard." He said to his father; Maximus chuckled.

"That's no way to talk to you-" doors crashed, and crying surrounded the room. Illiana's head snapped to find Yukalin carrying Celine while Jake carried Jonathan; Illiana's heart contracted and she felt sheer joy pass through her. In that quick moment, Tessa kicked Illiana square in the chest, causing her to land against the opposite wall.

"There are your children." Tessa smirked and drove her blade into Illiana. Illiana shouted, causing Blaine to look at her, his eyes flashing.

"Illiana!" he shouted in pain while his father lunged at him. Luckily, Caine was by his side and burned Maximus.

"You always did underestimate me, _father_." Caine smirked and lit his father on fire. Blaine, taking a sword from Caine's belt, beheaded his father. Maximus' head rolled to their feet, hitting their boots; Blaine kicked the head and made his way to Illiana.

"No," Illiana shouted at Blaine, "Use my runes, heal Jem," she shouted as Tessa drove the blade futher within her, "and Will." Her eyes were drooping, but she refused to die, she had everything she needed.

"Ready to leave this world Illiana?" Tessa whispered into her ear, chuckling darkly.

Illiana smirked, resisting the urge to let darkness overwhelm her, "No, are you?" with her remaining strength, she pushed Tessa against the rod as before, driving it into her flesh and watching it stick out of her stomach, chucks of entrails stuck at the end along with pale flesh. Tessa shouted in agonizing pain, her eyes frantic as her life slipped away. Illiana looked at Tessa and backed away, watching as her blood ran down her body, her false image fading away.

"May you rot in hell." Illiana limped away from Tessa and to Blaine's side, who looked at her with glossy eyes as he worked on Jem, "I've got Will." She said weakly. She touched her stele to Will's skin, letting the Marks that would save his life sink in.

Yukalin and Jake glanced at each other, softly cradling the babies, trying to get them to stop crying.

"Shh," Yukalin cooed at Celine, "You'll be in your momma's arms soon baby." She rocked her from side to side.

Jake, oblivious on how to nurture children, imitated Yukalin, "C'mon little guy, don't cry," he smiled softly, "your mom and dad are gonna get you right now." He brushed a blond lock form Jonathan's head.

Illiana finished off Will and Claire gripped him tightly. Will coughed up blood and his eyes widened as the pain was intensified once his senses came back to life.

"Draw an _iratze,"_ Illiana told Claire softly, "it'll help." She moved towards Jem and brushed Blaine aside soflty, her eyes closing on her.

_No Illiana, you have to stay awake, you have to_. She thought to herself as she drew the same runes on Jem. Jem gasped and his eyes widened, locking on Annabelle's. Annabelle cried in joy and smiled at Illiana.

"Thank you." Illiana nodded and looked at Blaine.

"We're done, finally, we're safe." She smiled at Blaine and collapsed on the floor, her eyes closing. Blaine shouted out her name and moved to her side, cursing. He took her stele and began drawing all the runes she had taught him, waiting for them to work.

He crushed her to his chest while everyone stared in silence, their eyes shining slightly.

"Oh…oh my…my God!" Claire shouted, "N-no Illiana!" she cried, "Why did I have to be so selfish?" she sobbed into Will. Will stroked her hair lightly as she cried her guilt into Will.

Annabelle locked eyes with Jem and moved towards Illiana. Blaine jerked away, he didn't want anyone to touch her. He had sworn to never let her get hurt again, and there she was, unconscious in his arms.

Celine and Jonathan began to cry and both Yukalin and Jake looked at each other, sadness in their eyes as they tried to calm the children.

Zeda looked at Caine, who moved to his brother's side, his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't Caine, don't do that." Blaine said, his voice cracking, "Everyone stop, she isn't dead, she-she isn't dead." His eyes began to well with tears. Illiana didn't move, she wasn't breathing, she was completely motionless.

"Illiana," Blaine said, softly, "Illy, please, wake up. Remember, you said if I'd die you'd bring me back and kill me yourself? Don't make me do that, Illy please." He buried his face in Illiana's dark brown hair, tears spilling silently down his cheeks.

Everyone stood motionless, even the children.

Minutes passed, and still, Illiana laid motionless in Blaine's arms. Blaine had stopped crying, but he felt as if there were a hole in his chest.

"Blaine." Caine said, knowing it was up to him to talk and no one else, "we have to go now." He moved to take Illiana from Blaine's arms but Blaine gripped her tighter.

"Don't, don't touch her." Blaine said, his voice hoarse. Everyone sighed and began filing out, needing to get out of the place.

"Blaine, you get a few moments, but once I get the twins secure in the carriage with Yuka and Jake, I'm coming to get you." Caine threatened before leaving the room with Zeda, who was crying.

"Illiana. "Blaine whispered. Tears spilled from Blaine's eyes, landing on Illiana's face, on her wounds. He gently ran his fingers over her injuries, tears spilling into them, before he pressed her against him, shaking as he cried.

Suddenly, a light shone through the room, bright and luminous. Blaine blinked and looked up, his hold on Illiana tightening.

"What the hell?" he muttered, his voice husky. A lean, tall man then stood before him, his pale skin glowing a brilliant gold. His back was decorated with massive white wings that held him hovering over the round; Blaine cursed.

_Blaine Morgenstern, step aside. _The man said. Blaine held Illiana, refusing to let her go.

"You must be insane if you think I'll let her go." The man-angel-swept his right hand to the side and moved Blaine away from Illiana without even touching him.

_Illiana Edris, you have given your life to protect and defend those around you, you led these Nephilim to save humanity as we planned it to be, therefore, you shall be granted your life once more, as you have been before, but never again will you be given another life, for you have already lived a long one. _The angel touched Illiana's head, chest, arms, legs, and face.

Illiana's eyes opened wide and she gasped, clutching-clawing- at her chest. Her eyes scanned the area around her and she felt light headed, she couldn't breathe and her head throbbed along with her body.

"What the…" she looked up to see Raziel and she blanched, "I swear, I didn't do anything." She said and she heard the Angel chuckled in her head.

_Live a good life Illiana._ With that, the light disappeared and the Angel vanished. Blaine looked at Illiana incredulously, his eyes wide; he ran to her. Blaine crushed Illiana to his chest, "Oh, oh God Illy, I thought I lost you." He said, his body shaking. Illiana stroked his hair and held him tightly against her.

"I'm here Blaine, I'm here. I won't ever leave." She promised softly, kissing his head. Blaine pulled away form Illiana for a moment before crushing his lips to Illiana's, kissing her urgently, when suddenly, Yukalin and Jake walked in, "Blaine, Caine is having a difficult time with-" Yukalin stopped speaking when she saw Blaine kissing Illiana.

"Ewww, Blaine!" Jake covered his eyes, "That's necrophilia!" he gagged. Blaine pulled away and threw a dagger at him; Jake dodged it and Yukalin stared at Illiana.

"Jake…" she said in confusion, "Look at Illiana…" Jake sated at Yukalin as though she were crazy, but did as he was told and looked at Illiana, who was standing on her own; he gasped.

"But-you, you can't-we saw, and this-no," Jake shook his head, muttering; Illiana raised an eyebrow.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you muttered." She chuckled and walked forward.

"This isn't possible…" Yukalin murmured.

"Apparently, it is." Illiana laughed, "But gee guys, stop with the love, it's overwhelming." She laughed and Blaine shook his head, a relieved smile on his lip as he pulled her towards him, hugging her. Jake and Yukalin shared a look before rushing to Illiana and Baline.

"Illy!" they exclaimed, hugging them.

"Yuka! Jake! You good for nothing-" Caine cut off, seeing them all embracing, "Are we having a make-out party? Why wasn't I invited?" her frowned then saw Illiana, standing, smiling, "What the…?" Zeda walked in after Caine and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at Caine…?" Zeda's eyes widened, "Illiana." She ran to her, followed by Caine.

"How difficult is it to bring a broken man?" Claire yelled, hauling Will with her, "What the hell is wrong with you all? Can't you follow simple-" she looked at Illiana, "Oh my god!" she joined in the group hug. Illiana and Blaine felt squished, but they didn't mind as they were pressed together, holding each other.

"Guys, Celine and Jonathan are crying, where's Blaine?" Jem said, stepping into the room with Jonathan in his arms, followed by Annabelle with Celine in her arms, they looked up, raised their eyebrow, and Illiana pushed past everyone.

"Celine! Jonathan!" She ran to her children and held them to her chest, Blaine right behind her, "Oh my loves." She kissed their heads and smiled, tears filling her eyes, "I will never leave you, ever." Blaine wrapped his arms around Illiana, Celine, and Jonathan.

"I love you three." He whispered.

"And We love you." Illiana whispered back, kissing him lightly before Caine, Zeda, Jake, Yukalin, Will, Claire, Jem, and Annabelle joined in.

_Live a good life_…The Angel's voice echoed through Illiana's mind; she smiled. Finally, after years of suffering, everyone had a chance at happiness.


End file.
